


Mine

by Moonalight



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Drabble, Writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight
Summary: Detectives belong to their thieves. When another phantom thief tries to move in, they need to be put back into their place.(This is stupid. Found it written in one of my old notebooks, and thought why not?)
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Mine

******  
One thing to know about phantom thieves? They’re territorial. That’s why you’ll often only find one in any given area. Trespassing is not appreciated amongst them, and only an invitation will grant allowance to move into another’s territory. 

Another thing to know? They’re fiercely possessive of their detectives. There was a bond between thief and detective that no one could ever understand, no matter how hard they might try. 

And Kaito was feeling green. Not because he was ill or sick. Because the host of this London party, Earl Campbell, had just led his detective off. Simply spoken a few words, then disappeared side by side into the dark hall beyond the ballroom. 

It was infuriating. He’d come all this way just to see the blonde. Weeks of Hakuba being away in London, unable to attend heists, had made him so anxious he couldn’t stand being in Japan one moment longer. 

But he’d shown up, and he had yet to be noticed. Had yet to even catch the detective’s eye. Even though he’d caught plenty of others. Women and men alike had flocked to him, and he’d never hated his natural charm more. 

All he could do was stand there. Stand there and wait as people hovered around like annoying buzzing flies. He was here for one person, and one person only. 

And then that person came into view. Hakuba left the dark hall alone a little while later. His expression was what stole away any reserve Kaito had left. Flustered and irritated. Cheeks that were dusted red, and his hair messier than when he’d gone in. 

His mind jumped to thoughts unbidden. Of what the Earl could’ve done to his detective, alone, in the dark. He couldn’t stop the images flashing through his head, growing worse and worse with each passing second. 

Kaito was not a violent person. He hated violence. 

Yet, in that moment he wanted his hands around a grown man’s neck. And then he wanted to squeeze. Hard, until the worm stopped moving. For he knew who Earl Campbell was, and that made this all the more disrespectful to him. 

He disappeared from the crowd around him. Even with their eyes on him, the people didn’t notice he’d gone for a good few seconds as he stalked toward the hall. His fists opened and closed, shoved deep inside his black suit jacket. 

His blood was on fire. Boiling and heating hotter, hotter as thoughts kept rolling through his mind. It triggered him. 

As he walked through the shadows of the dark corridor, he switched. His posture became straighter, more regal. His head tilted just perfectly to the side, his face crafted into an impeccable poker face. 

This wouldn’t be allowed. 

He wasn’t Kaito now. He was KID. And this was a matter of personal pride. 

A dark figure stood gallant against one of the pillars he approached. Tall in the leering shadows, so fitting. So true. Watching him even if he didn’t appear to be. 

“Good evening, Shade,” KID called, his tone the smooth tenor of a gentleman thief. He didn’t bow. The man had answers to give him, “Lovely party.” 

One phantom thief to another. One disrespected thief, to one that had to explain himself. 

“Thank you,” the Englishman purred gratefully, shifting and sending new shadows dancing up the stone walls, “Apologies for not greeting you earlier, but I had business to deal with-”

“Business with tantei-san,” KID cut in, stalking closer with a dangerous grin that glinted moonlight, “Now what could that have been?” 

“It was a personal matter,” Shade deflected, waving his hand with a careless tone and only serving to infuriate the magician more, “Nothing to interest you.” 

He opened his mouth, ready to demand what he wanted to know. This wasn’t a time he would accept a game of dance around. But another voice interrupted the both of them.

“KID.”

Both of them turned back down the hall they’d come from. Watching as a tall woman stepped into their sight. With strawberry hair and a confident swing in her step as she walked closer. 

“Greetings, Phantom Lady,” Shade nodded, his tone becoming just a tad sharper at being faced with two phantom thieves in his own court.

“Surely it wouldn’t be so bad to tell the boy what your business was?” She smiled, all teeth. Sharper and threatening in a way that promised harm later on if she wasn’t answered. 

“I cannot say more than it was Saguru’s mother that asked me to speak with him,” the Earl offered, finally giving in. But an answer that did nothing to assuage the tightness of KID’s chest. 

“I’d ask you to stay away from him,” the magician said, framing it as an offer when it was really a warning. 

“That can’t happen I’m afraid,” Shade sighed, “His mother has him staying at my castle while she's dealing with trouble in Paris. He’ll be here all week-”

A flash of white through shadow and moonlight. Embedding itself in the stone beside the Earl’s ear, dangerous and cutting. 

“Here’s my heist notice then,” KID grinned, lowering his card gun and letting it slip away back into his jacket, “I will be stealing tantei-san from you for the week. Good evening again.” 

He turned to stalk away with only a nod to his mother. There wasn’t time for pleasantness at the moment. He had a detective to find, and punish. 

He had to remind Hakuba whose detective he was.


End file.
